A Timeline of The Velvet Underground
'1920' January 6th: Val Valentin is born '1928' August 6th: Andy Warhol is born '1931' March 25th: Tom Wilson is born '1938' March 14th: Angus MacLise is born October 16th: Christa Päffgen is born November 13th: Adrian Barber is born '1939' April 7th: Gary Kellgren is born '1942' March 2nd: Lou Reed is born March 9th: John Cale is born August 29th: Sterling Morrison is born '1944' August 24th: Maureen Tucker is born '1947' February 25th: Doug Yule is born '1964' John Ca'le records "Loop " '''a 15-minute experimental tape using guitar feedback. Lou Reed forms The Primitives with Jerry Vance, Jimmie Sims, & Terry Phillips. This line up is quickly changed for live performances. December 3rd: John Cale, Lou Reed, Tony Conrad, Walter De Maria & Jimmie Sims rehearse for the first time as "The Primitives" '1965' '''May: '''Lou Reed & John Cale record a demo tape together. '"Early Spring"' Lou Reed, John Cale, Sterling Morrison & Angus MacLise perform together for the first time, as the soundtrack to one of MacLise's 'Ritual Happenings' '''11th May:' The Primitives record a studio demo, consisting of a more whittled down line up, just Reed, Cale, and Jimmie Sims. 28th May: '''Angus MacLise hosts 'another '''Ritual Happening, once again featuring Reed, Cale, Morrison, and himself performing. '''Spring: '''Lou Reed, John Cale, & Elektrah Lobel Electra form The Falling Spikes, they play at Cafe Wha regularly, before having to fire Elektrah, who regularly bled from playing the guitar too intensely. She was shortly replaced by Sterling Morrison '''July: '''Lou Reed, John Cale & Sterling Morrison record two demo tapes at John's Ludlow Street loft, and send them to various producers and promoters in England. '''August 11th: '''The Falling Spikes perform at Broadway Central Hotel, as part of a festival held by MacLise. '''November 1st: '''Having changed their name to The Velvet Underground, Reed, Sterling, Cale & MacLise perform a show at the Filmmakers' Cinematheque, the first part of MacLise's ''Rites of the Dream Weapon ''performance piece.'' '''November 5th: The Velvet Underground perform the 3rd part of MacLise's Rites of the Dream Weapon ''performance piece. '''November 10th: ' The Velvet Underground perform the 7th and final part of MacLise's Rites of the Dream Weapon ''performance piece. A performance by The Velvet Underground is filmed for "Venus In Furs" a film by Piero Heliczer, featuring Piero on saxophone. '''December 11th: '''The Velvet Underground play their first paid gig at a high school in New Jersey, MacLise leaves the bands after realising they were being paid, so they quickly find ''Maureen Tucker as a replacement. Shortly after this, The Velvets record their first demo as The Velvet Underground, but with Maureen absent. December 20th: The Velvet Underground get a 6 nights a week Residency at Café Bizarre. December 25th: The Velvets are told that they'll have to play New Year's Eve, which they don't like. December 30th: The Velvets debut "The Black Angles Death Song " at Cafe Bizarre. The owner tells them not to play any more songs like that again. So when their second set starts, they play it again and get fired. At this show they meet Andy Warhol.